Night of the Damned
, in the "Cemetery of Ships" zone.]] The "Night of the Damned" event is the special event for Halloween 2019, starting October 25 and running for two weeks. It is available to all players level 8 and higher. For the official details, you can see the official Facebook post. Like many events, it consists of both a PvP and PvE component. The PvP component is that during the event, PvP matches award a "lantern of souls" upon victory. This can be used to unlock new areas in the PvE campaign map or new items in the shop. Campaign The PvE campaign contains a total of 13 areas. The areas must be unlocked by paying either lanterns or gold. As you proceed through the areas, the difficulty and unlock costs both grow. (It's not known if you need to unlock the areas in order or can go in any order.) Unlike a normal campaign, you can redo the missions to get more rewards, but you have to wait for a cooldown timer before you can attack the mission again. Beating a mission earns you Marks of the Dark Gods, which can be used to purchase items in the shop, and Chests of the Damned. The campaign levels are as follows. The unlock cost shown is the number of lanterns required, but you can unlock with gold at the cost of 50 gold per missing lantern. Strategy tips The campaign is quite difficult -- as a player with L9 infantry and stormtroopers and Steel Moon skins, I can beat the first four missions most of the time but certainly not always. A lot depends on what order the enemy troops come out in. Note that the troops you face are generally somewhat weaker than the versions you can buy in the shop. * Khigna the Sorcerer is the most dangerous enemy by far. His attack is like the bloody adept, but more powerful. A Khigna screened by other enemy troops can quickly clear the board. You need to either rush him quickly when he's not defended or try to pick him off at long range with mortars or snipers. If you can get him to move forward far enough, dropping a landing on him is an excellent strategy, but this is not easy to pull off depending on the map. * The enemy infantry, Gatekeepers of the Darkness, have very long range so if you let several of them stack up they can become very dangerous. Upgraded mortars are really useful for dealing with them since they can take them out quickly. * The enemy heavies, Champions of Begeroth, can do a huge amount of damage but their range is relatively short, so you've got to knock them out before they get in range. * The stormtroopers, Sagasha Vigilante, and the other specials, Varg of the Borderlands, are both melee troops so they're somewhat less dangerous, as long as you can keep them away from your key locations. Specific map tips: * The first map is already pretty difficult. You need to make sure that the enemy can't keep the mortar at the bottom left, so I generally prefer concentrating my forces in the left lane and deploying to the other two only as necessary. If you can hold on to the machine gun in the left that does a good job of holding down the left and center lanes. You can drop landings pretty far so use them to squash Khigna if he pops up. * The second map is pretty open so it's hard to keep a strategy. Obviously you need to protect your mortar in the bottom left and try to knock out the enemy mortars. Be ready to drop on or near Khigna when he comes out. The enemy often doesn't defend the far left well, so there's often an opportunity to sneak by and quickly grab the top left mortar. * The third map is challenging because it's just a single line, so it's easier for Khigna to stay protected by enemy troops. Depending on the enemy deployment, you might have better luck quickly rushing for the mortar and trying to hold it, or letting the enemy advance farther and then quickly hitting them on the counterattack before Khigna can catch up. A more straightforward way is to take some Templar of the Crimson Sunset units along with two personal shields and just use them to lead the attack. * The fourth map is actually a little easier than the first two, because it's shorter so it's easier for you to quickly knock out Khigna before he can incinerate your units. Aim to quickly grab the mortar in the left center. The enemy often leaves the right lane unguarded, so you can sneak a squad of stormtroopers and grab the machine gun next to his circle, which will neutralize his attack. * The fifth map is definitely tougher, but again you should be able to lead with a Templar of the Crimson Sunset. Make sure to send some stormtroopers to grab the mortar on the left and then just keep the Templars shielded. Heroic mode Heroic mode can be accessed by clicking the candle in the top left. Heroic mode is the same campaign, but with a much greater difficulty and played in a different way. It is more like a standard campaign, in that you have to start at the first level and each one unlocks the next, and you don't replay levels. However, you have a 4-hour timer to complete the whole campaign, and you are limited to three failures; once you have failed three times, run out of time, or complete the campaign, the campaign closes and will take 16 hours to reset. After the reset is complete, then you can play the campaign from the beginning again. The Heroic mode maps reward Heralds of the Dark Gods, which are extremely valuable in the shop. If you complete the Heroic mode campaign, you get an extra bonus of 50 Heralds for each failure you didn't have to use. Shop The items available in the shop are as follows. As is the case for many events, the more powerful items must first be unlocked by paying a certain number of Lanterns of Souls before they can be bought. Most items require the Mark of the Dark Gods, which can be obtained from finishing campaign missions; some require the Herald of the Dark Gods, which only has a chance to drop from missions but can also be obtained from Heroic missions. Category:Events